yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri Plisetsky
'Yuri Plisetsky '(ユーリ・プリセツキー, Yūri Purisetsukī) is a 15 year old competitive figure skater and one of the main characters of Yuri!!! on Ice. He is the second Russian character introduced. Background Yuri is a second-generation figure skater from Russia who has dominated the Junior World Championships for three years straight, winning gold at the Junior Grand Prix Final. Yuri has incredible talent and is described by many to be a rising star in the figure skating world. Despite his age, he is already competing with many people in years senior. Since his birthday is before the July 1st cutoff, he is set to make his Senior Division debut at 15, and is by far the youngest competitor. He is known by his competitors as 'The Russian Punk'. He has been the primary provider for his family since he first began skating competitively, which is perhaps the reason that he is so determined to succeed. In his senior debut, he won silver in Skate Canada GP. Appearance Yuri has long blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He is shorter than average, and has a thin frame; because of his appearance, he is nicknamed the Russian Fairy. His warm-up uniform consists of either his training outfit or his costume under a black zip-up hoodie with black pants, sneakers, and a zip-up baseball-tee styled runner with "Russia" across the chest. When not in performance costumes or warm-up gear, Yuri is loves to wear clothing with animal-print, such as his red-and-black animal-print sneakers, and an animal-print jacket. Personality Yuri is ambitious, and determined to become the best of the best in figure skating. Because of this, he is very serious about his practice and absolutely refuses to allow anyone to stand in his way. Contrary to his beauty and grace on the ice, once Yuri steps out of the rink he becomes foul-mouthed, rude, and dismissive of othersーearning him his second nickname, the Russian Punk. To ensure he gets what he wants, he is not above threatening or intimidating his competition. He is short-tempered, and very accustomed to yelling. However, a softer side to his personality can be seen when thinking of his grandfather; as when Yuuri commented on him looking vulnerable after he had recalled a memory of his grandfather. Despite this Yuri is shown to be a typical teenager, who pouts in the face of criticism and constant screaming from his coach, Yakov. He is very fond of animal-print, and even more fond of cats. He loves cats so much, in fact, that he temporarily forgot his anger over Viktor abandoning him to drool over a shirt in the window of a shop. Yuri is both very critical of himself, and determined to impress Viktor. He hates to be underestimated, and projects an strong air of confidenceーstrong enough to come across as arrogance, instead. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Yuri finds Yuuri Katsuki crying in the bathroom after his loss in the Grand Prix and tells him to quit skating as he is making his senior debut next year and adds that there cannot be two Yuris on the rink. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! A few months later when Yuri found out that Viktor Nikiforov had forgotten his promise to help him with his senior debut if he won the Junior Grand Prix without any quads and had traveled to Japan in order to coach Yuuri, he becomes enraged and follows him to Hasetsu to take him back to Russia. There, he is taken into another deal - to have a contest between him and Yuuri, and the winner would be coached by Viktor. Thus, the Onsen on Ice competition is set, where the two Yuris have to skate to two arrangements of one song, each depicting different types of love namely, Eros and Agape -that is, sexual love and unconditional love respectively. Yuri gets assigned to In Regards to Love: Agape. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice Yuri fails to win the competition and and thus goes back to Russia alone to train under Yakov Feltsman. He declares, however, that he would certainly win the upcoming Grand Prix competition. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Upon returning to Russia, he is trained under Lilia Baranovskaya, a former prima ballerina. He becomes much more disciplined under her guidance. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program It is revealed that he did not get his desired first place in Skate Canada and he winds up second. He is seen watching both Yuuri and Georgi's short programs with Mila Babicheva and another friend. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate He is in a locker room remembering that he forgot to watch Georgi's free skate. He later watches Yuuri's free programs in the Cup of China together with Mila and the same friend. He becomes very irritated when Viktor declares that Yuuri will win the Rostelecom Cup in Russia and attacks his food and breaks his fork. Skills Jumps Yuri is shown to have an amazing amount of jumping ability starting from a very early age; when he was twelve, he attempted to land a Quadruple Salchow (4S) during a local competition, despite warnings from his coach about it being too early for him to start such difficult jumps. In Agape, he landed a 4S+3T (Quadruple Salchow, Triple Toe Loop Combination) and 4T (Quadruple Toe Loop) in the second half of the program. As scores are higher when jumps are used in the second half of the program, it proves he has great stamina and durability. Combination spin His signature as a junior are his combination spins. He's also able to a Biellmann spin, which is more rare in the men's singles discipline because of the flexibility that it requires. However, in Agape, his combination spin lasted longer than usual and he felt that he traveled on the spin, which would have had points deducted for execution were it an actual competition. Relationships Viktor Nikiforov Yuri looks up to Viktor as a skater, and has idolized him since he was very young. After winning first place at the Junior Grand Prix Final, Viktor had promised to not only coach him for his Senior Division debut, but to give him a program that would ensure he would win. Yuri fully expected Viktor to keep his promise, and when he blew Yuri off to go coach Yuuri in Japan, he is both angered and disheartened. He is determined to prove himself to Viktor as a skater. Yuuri Katsuki Yuri sees Yuuri as an obstacle and rival for Viktor's attentions (as a coach.) After winning gold at the Junior Grand Prix Final, Yuri sought out Yuuri to intimidate him to just give up skating. A year later, Viktor left Russia to go to Japan and coach Yuuri, which infuriates Yuri. Because of possibly seeing Yuuri as an obstacle to his performing well in his Senior Division debut, he shows strong dislike for him. He constantly berates him for his weight, and sees himself as above Yuuri because he feels he has worked harder for it. However, he was willing to help Yuuri learn how to land his Salchow in episode 3, then conceding the Hot Springs exhibition before the results were reached, showing that Yuri can be nice to him. In episode 4, Yuri has seemed to work harder, concluded to be because he lost the Hot Springs exhibition to Yuuri. Quotes * "If you don't have any inspiration left, you're as good as dead." (To Yuri, about Viktor) * "If selling my soul is what it takes to win, I'll give you this body, no holds barred." (To Lilia) * "I'm going to take advantage of everything I can right now to win." (To himself) Trivia * Yuri is based off of Russian figure skater and prodigy, Yulia Lipnitskaya * He's been the main provider for his family since his days competing in the Rookie Division. * He loves animal-print. * He loves cats. ** His phone case has a white tiger face on it. ** He owns what appears to be a Siberian Forest Cat ** He has a shirt with a tiger print on it. * Yuuri's older sister nicknames him 'Yurio,' after the member of a boy band that she likes. He was also named as such when he was in Japan by Yuuri's sister to avoid confusion, but Plisetsky never liked the nickname. * His Instagram is yuri-plisetsky. * In his childhood, his grandfather often took him and attended his practices in the place of his mother. Category:Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Russia Category:Plisetsky Family